


Blue; Our story through and through

by Winged_Beauty_16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blue - Freeform, It happens, M/M, The big mistake, This is slightly sad, told through colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Beauty_16/pseuds/Winged_Beauty_16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue was their color, Louis knew it since he saw the pretty boy's drink across the room. But Louis never knew how far it would take them, from start to finish, from true love to a grave stone. Blue was their color but now it was only the color on the stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue; Our story through and through

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, short story told from Harry's and Louis's point of view based on the color blue

Blue:  
H:  
It’s the color of his eyes when you catch each other’s glance across room. It’s the color of the walls when you finally ask him to dance. It’s in the name of the song as you start to dance. It’s the color of your car when you pick him up for your first date. It’s the color of his pants when you celebrate your six month anniversary. It’s the color of your tie when you get down on one knee. It’s the color of the cake at your wedding. It’s the color of the walls he insisted are perfect for the baby. It’s the color of his shirt when he catches your mistake. It’s the color of his tears as he packs up. It’s the color of your guilt as you watch. It’s the color of the baby’s tears as they pull away. It’s in the name of the song that makes you scream in frustration. It's the fading color of your car as it sits in the garage, wasting away with memory. It’s the color of the tie you cut up in relentless anger. It’s the color of the class room when you finally meet again. It’s the color of your son’s eyes as he looks at you. It’s the color of the sky when you finally give up. It’s the color of his eyes when he cries over your coffin. It’s the color of your grave stone, representing your life in memories.  
L:  
It’s the color of his drink when you catch his eyes across the room. It’s the color theme of the bar when he finally approaches you. It’s in the name of the song you start to dance to. It’s the color of his vintage car when he picks you up for your first date. It’s the color of your pants when you celebrate your six month anniversary. It’s the color of his tie when he gets down on one knee; finally. It’s the color of the cake at your wedding. It’s the color of the baby’s wall; you know he’ll love them. It’s the color of your eyes when they widen in sight of his mistake. It’s the color of your tears as you pack up. It’s the color of his boxers as he watches sonically. It’s the color of the baby’s tears as you pull away. It’s in the name of the song that makes you crack. It’s the color of his car that you desperately wish to sit in once more, to feel the faded leather on your skin. It’s the color of the pants you burn in frustration. It’s the color of the class room when you finally meet again. It’s the color of your son’s eyes when he looks over to his father. It’s the color of the sky when you hear the news. It’s the color of your eyes as you kneel over his coffin crying. It’s the color of his grave stone that you visit once a year, with that color flowers.  
Blue.


End file.
